<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Shallows by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836444">In the Shallows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD'>DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Music Shuffle Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Edward imagine the future</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Black/Edward Cullen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Music Shuffle Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Shallows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song Inspiration: Daughter – In the Shallows</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They lie together on the open field, surrounded by the sounds of spring. The birds sing, a river flows. The flowers bloom all around them, giving a colourful display.</p><p>It feels like a hazy dream, them being together like this, with no worry in the world.</p><p>They touch hands, smiling softly at each other.</p><p>Jacob looks lovely under the light. His dark skin glows under the light of the sun. Edward’s own shimmers like diamonds. He’s outgrown his embarrassment of looking like a disco ball. He knows that Jacob thinks he’s beautiful, even when he looks like this.</p><p>He touches Jacob’s face. His skin is soft, smooth, warm under his hand. He smiles. He can’t stop smiling.</p><p>Jacob smiles up at him, eyes filled with mirth.</p><p>“We should do this more often,” he says, taking Edward’s hand in his. “This is fun.”</p><p>“We will,” Edward promises. “We’ll find more time and we’ll do this.”</p><p>Jacob frowns slightly. Edward doesn’t want that look on his face so he touches at the creases on Jacob’s forehead.</p><p>“We’ll make more time,” Edward says with conviction. “We’ll be together, properly.”</p><p>Jacob nods, raising his hand and touching Edward’s cool face. “We’ll be together,” he repeats back, “properly.” And then he smiles again, closes his eyes and breaths. “Properly,” he says again.</p><p>“Properly,” Edward repeats. And they will. He’ll find the courage to leave his family, to start his own life with the love of his life. They’ll be together, proper. They’ll move to a cottage by the ocean, like they dream of doing, where there are equal days of rain and shine, where nobody knows them, where they’re far away from the locals. They’ll track to a mountain top, somewhere where there’s an open field, like this one, and they’ll make love for as long as they want.</p><p>They’ll find a place to call their own and be together properly.</p><p><em>‘Properly,’</em> Edward thinks, kissing his Mate gently.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>